Republic of Neon
The Republic of Neon, is a country comprising 5 departments, a special district, 2 self-governing territories, and various possessions. At 17,125,200 square kilometres (6,612,100 sq mi), it is, by a considerable margin, the largest country in the world by area, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. With a population of over 527 million people, the N.E. is the third most populous country. The capital is Zeon City D.C. Most of the country is located contiguously in the continent of Zearth. During the Iron Age, was inhabited by the Zearthians-Siberians. In 51 BC, the arrival of Zeonian-Neumians in 476, formed the Kingdom of Neum. After various wars between different tribes in the area the Kingdom of Neon emerged in 987, a major Zearthian power in the Late Middle Ages, following its victory in the Hundred Years' War (1337–1453). During the Renaissance, Neonian culture flourished and a global colonial empire was established, which by the 20th century would become the largest in the world. The 16th century was dominated by religious civil wars between Catholics and Protestants. Neon became the world's dominant cultural, political, and military power in the 17th century under Rahib Xoyjaz who formed the Neonian Empire which became the largest empire of the world's history covering almost a quarter of the world's landmass . In the early 19th century, the Neonian Revolution overthrew the imperial monarchy, establishing one of modern history's earliest republics and drafting the Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen, which expresses the nation's ideals to this day. During the second half of the 19th century, the Neonian Civil War led to the abolition of slavery in the Republic of Neon. Principally, World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The Republic of Neon emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country to develop nuclear weapons, the only country to use them in warfare, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. During the Cold War, the Republic of Neon and the Ceptonian Union competed in the Space Race, culminating with the 1969 N.E. Moon landing. The end of the Cold War and collapse of the Ceptonian Union in 1991 left the Republic of Neon as the world's sole superpower. The Republic of Neon is a unitary republic, and a representative democracy. It is a founding member of the United Nations, World Bank, International Monetary Fund, NATO, and other international organizations. It is a highly developed country, with the world's largest economy by nominal GDP and second-largest economy by PPP, accounting for approximately a quarter of global GDP. The Republic of Neon is the world's largest importer and the second-largest exporter of goods, by value. Its population is 4% of the world total, but the N.E. holds 31% of the total wealth in the world, the largest share of global wealth concentrated in a single country. Despite income and wealth disparities, the Republic of Neon continues to rank very high in measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage, median income, median wealth, human development, per capita GDP, and worker productivity. It is the foremost military power in the world, making up a third of global military spending, and is a leading political, cultural, and scientific force internationally. Etymology The name Neon comes from the derivative Neum, after various indulging changes to the name for the first ahem put on by the tribes, Neum, it was changed for the incorrect way that many people pronounced it, and this way became know as Neon. History Prehistory The oldest traces of human life in what is now Neon date from approximately 1.8 million years ago. Over the ensuing millennia, Humans were confronted by a harsh and variable climate, marked by several glacial eras. Early hominids led a nomadic hunter-gatherer life. Neon has a large number of decorated caves from the upper Palaeolithic era, including one of the most famous and best preserved, Lascaux (approximately 18,000 BC). At the end of the last glacial period(10,000 BC), the climate became milder; from approximately 7,000 BC, this part of Western Zearth entered the Neolithic era and its inhabitants became sedentary. After strong demographic and agricultural development between the 4th and 3rd millennia, metallurgy appeared at the end of the 3rd millennium, initially working gold, copper and bronze, and later iron. Neon has numerous megalithic sites from the Neolithic period, including the exceptionally dense Carnac stones site (approximately 3,300 BC). Antiquity In 600 BC, Zearthians founded the colony of Zeum (present-day Zeon City), on the mountains of the Xoyjaz Mountain Range. This makes it Neon's oldest city. At the same time, some Neumians tribes penetrated parts of the current territory of Neon, and this occupation spread to the rest of Neon between the 5th and 3rd century BC. As this different territorial changes began occurring, Zeum, began to expand itself and invade other tribes, becoming the Neum Zearthian United Tribes, which were one of the first political divisions of the whole world history. One of the conquered tribes, the Ceptumians, began to imitate a hate towards Neum for their bad treaty as well for religious differences, for the transformation of Neum into a Abrahamic and united empire, Ceptum declared a revolution and began to conquer the No Man Land, which today is the National Territory of Cepton. This part of history is recorded as the beginning of the Cepton Revolution and the appearances of Empires and kingdoms around the world, as well as the first establishment of the First Neonian Kingdom. Middle Ages The Middle Ages, or medieval time, is generally believed to have started with the Ceptonian Revolution in 476 and to have lasted about 1,000 years until about 1450. The beginning of the Middle Ages is called the Dark Ages because the great civilizations of Neon have began to separate and unite itself the same time. Life was very hard in the Middle Ages. Very few people could read or write. Their lack of knowledge often led to superstitious beliefs. The people thought that fate ruled their existence; therefore, there was little hope for the improvement of their condition. The willingness to be ruled by the lords led to the beginnings of feudalism. Some peasants were free, but most became serfs to a lord. This meant they were bound to the lord’s land and paid very high rent to the lord. The only hope that most people had was their belief that the next life in heaven would be better than life on earth. The Crusades were launched to bring Jerusalem under Christian control because the Muslims had denied pilgrims access to the city. The experiences of the traveling crusaders opened up new worlds and new ideas to the medieval people. After various conflicts and talks, the Hundred Years War began between the first Neonian Kingdom and the Petrevillian Tribes versus the First Mobian Kingdom, ending up with a victory for Neum, as well as the later annexation of Petreville by the part of Neon. The Renaissance began in about 1450. Renaissance is a French word that means “rebirth.” This rebirth began when Zearthian scholars became more aware of and interested in the world around them. The art became more true to life. People began to learn about new lands, customs and beliefs. Early Modern Period The Neonian Renaissance saw a spectacular cultural development and the first standardisation of the English language, which would become the official language of Neon and the language of Zearth's aristocracy. It also saw a long set of wars, known as the Zearthian Wars, between Neon and the House of Habsburg. Neonian explorers, such as Jacques Cartier or John Smith, claimed lands in Klogax and Nebula for Neon, paving the way for the expansion of the First Neonian colonial empire. The rise of Protestantism in Zearth led Neon to a civil war known as the Neon Wars of Religion, where, in the most notorious incident, thousands of Huguenots were murdered in the St. Johnson massacre of 1572. The Wars of Religion were ended by Henry IV's Edict of Lombys, which granted some freedom of religion to the Protestants. Under Xoyjaz, promoted the centralisation of the state and reinforced the royal power by disarming domestic power holders in the 1620s. He systematically destroyed castles of defiant lords and denounced the use of private violence (dueling, carrying weapons, and maintaining private army). By the end of 1620s, Xoyjaz established "the royal monopoly of force" as the doctrine. During Xoyjaz's minority and the regency of Queen Anne and Cardinal Mazarin, a period of trouble known as the Fronde occurred in Neon. This rebellion was driven by the great feudal lords and sovereign courts as a reaction to the rise of royal absolute power in Neon. The monarchy reached its peak during the 17th century and the reign of Xoyjaz the V. By turning powerful feudal lords into courtiers at the Sand House, Xoyjaz V's personal power became unchallenged. Remembered for his numerous wars, he made Neon the leading Zearthian power. Neon became the most populous country in Zearth and had tremendous influence over Zearthian politics, economy, and culture. English became the most-used language in diplomacy, science, literature and international affairs, and remained so until the modern times. Neon obtained many overseas possessions in Africa and Yuan. Xoyjaz V also revoked the Edict of Broville, forcing thousands of Muslims into exile. Imperial Neon Rahib Xoyjaz took control of the Kingdom in 1799 becoming First Consul and later Emperor of the Neonian Empire(1804–1814; 1815). As a continuation of the wars sparked by the worldwide monarchies against the Neonian Kaiserreich, changing sets of Monarchist Coalitions declared wars on Rahib's Empire. His armies conquered most of continental Zearth with swift victories such as the battles of Jena-Auerstadt or Austerlitz, as well of the invasion of Nebula Island, and the annexation of the Kingdom of Nova. These victories led to the worldwide expansion of Neonian revolutionary ideals and reforms, such as the Metric system, and the Imperial Code. In June 1812, Neon attacked Cepton, reaching Jijilocity. Thereafter his army disintegrated through supply problems, disease, Ceptonian attacks, and finally winter. After the catastrophic Ceptonian campaign, and the ensuing uprising of Worldwide monarchies against his rule. In an attempt to regain compusture, Rahib attacked Cortex which was part of the Mobian Empire, were he was finally defeated in 1815 at the Battle of Waterloo, the monarchy was re-established (1815–1818), with new constitutional limitations. Neon ended with various colonial possessions, in various forms, since the beginning of the 17th century, but in the 19th and 20th centuries, its global overseas colonial empire extended greatly and became the largest in the world. Revolutionary Neon Facing financial troubles for the end of the Neonian Empire, the monarchist summoned the Estates-General in May 1816 to propose solutions to his government. As it came to an impasse, the representatives of the Third Estate formed into a National Assembly, signalling the outbreak of the Neonian Revolution. Fearing that the king would suppress the newly created National Assembly, insurgents stormed the Parliament on 14 July 1816, a date which would become National Day. In early August 1816, the National Constituent Assembly abolished the privileges of the nobility such as personal serfdom and exclusive hunting rights. Through the Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen (27 August 1816) Neon established fundamental rights for men. The Declaration affirms "the natural and imprescriptible rights of man" to "liberty, property, security and resistance to oppression". Freedom of speech and press were declared, and arbitrary arrests outlawed. It called for the destruction of aristocratic privileges and proclaimed freedom and equal rights for all men, as well as access to public office based on talent rather than birth. In November 1816, the Assembly decided to nationalize and sell all property of the Catholic Church which had been the largest landowner in the country. After several attempts of reorganizing the country, it began to fall of a Tyrannical rule giving the money only to the rich landowners, living cities like Zeon City, and Premium City in the middle of a crisis as well as the rise of the peasants in cities like Broville, Kloomon, and Petreville. On 10 August 1817, an angry crowd attacked and destroyed large parts of the Sand House, killing the monarchist rule in public deaths using the guillotine. After the revolutionaries took the control of the nations, the military join them and finally declared a new type of constitution and republic citing the Rights of Man, instarauting the new freedom and equality in the process. After writing the new Constitution of 1818, the Republic of Neon was declared on the 4th of July of 1818, declaring a new nation and instead of annexing territorial parts adquired in the Rahibian Wars, they decided to set up democratic puppets in countries like Nova and Crepton. Civil War and Reconstruction Era Differences of opinion regarding the slavery of Africans and African Neonians ultimately led to the Neon Civil War. Initially, states entering the Union had alternated between slave and free Deparments, keeping a sectional balance in the congress, while free states outstripped slave states in population and in the House of Representatives. But with additional western territory and more free-soil states, tensions between slave and free states mounted with arguments over federalism and disposition of the territories, whether and how to expand or restrict slavery. With the 1860 election of Hudson Taylor, the first president from the largely anti-slavery Conservative Party, conventions in thirteen slave states ultimately declared secession and formed the Nationalistic Neonian Union, while the republican government maintained that secession was illegal. In order to bring about this secession, military action was initiated by the secessionists, and the Republic responded in kind. The ensuing war would become one of the deadliest military conflict in Neonian history, resulting in the deaths of approximately 618,000 soldiers as well as many civilians. The west fought for the freedom to own slaves, while the Republic at first simply fought to maintain the country as one united whole. Nevertheless, as casualties mounted after 1863 and Taylor delivered his Emancipation Proclamation, the main purpose of the war from the Republic's viewpoint became the abolition of slavery. Indeed, when the Republic ultimately won the war in April 1865, each of the states in the defeated the Union and was required to ratify the 13th Law Amendment, which prohibited slavery. Three amendments were added to the N.E. Constitution in the years after the war: the aforementioned Thirteenth as well as the Fourteenth Law Amendment providing citizenship to the nearly five million African Neonians who had been slaves, and the Fifteenth Law Amendment ensuring in theory that African Neonians had the right to vote. The war and its resolution led to a substantial increase in Unitary power that aimed at reintegrating and rebuilding the west while guaranteeing the rights of the newly freed slaves. World War I, Great Depression, World War II After the Mobian invasion of the Petrevillian Island, Neon declared war on the United Kingdom of Mobs, causing the Great Mob War, or World War I. For the first 2 years of the war it was fought in the mainland Neon, being ht founding of the Triple Entente, which allied other nations like Nova, Crepton, and Bavaria, which all help fighting the Mobian Kingdom. In 1916, Neon finally pushed off the Mobians off the mainland Neon and began to seek a naval invasion, which was carry out in the 6th of November of 1916, today known as the Invasion Day, being one of the key points of the war, Neon successfully invaded the mainland of the Mobian island. For trying to destabilize Neon, the Mobians run the plan N, which would ignite several revolutions in the Deparment of Nebula, part of the republic of Neon, inciting violence for the social inequalities on each deparment. The war on Nebula finally ended on March of 1918, and after hard battles throughout the Mobian mainland, they finally offered a truce, ending World War I to a victorious Neon, being this the first victory for the democratic world and the beginning of the fall of worldwide monarchy. In 1920, the women's rights movement won passage of a constitutional amendment granting women's suffrage. The 1920s and 1930s saw the rise of radio for mass communication and the invention of early television. The prosperity of the Roaring Twenties ended with the Oracle Crash of 1929 and the onset of the Great Depression. After his election as president in 1932, James B. Jackson responded with the New Deal, which included the establishment of the Social Security system. The Great Migration of millions of African Neonians out of the Neonian South began before World War I and extended through the 1960s; whereas the Dust Bowl of the mid-1930s impoverished many farming communities and spurred a new wave of western migration. At first effectively neutral during World War II while Bavaria conquered much of continental Atlas, Neon began supplying material to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the Empire of Taiyo launched a surprise attack on Johnson Harbor, prompting Neon to join the Allies against the Axis powers. Although Taiyo attacked Neon first, the N.E. nonetheless pursued a "Atlas first" defense policy. Neon thus left its vast Yuan colony, the San Peter Islands, isolated and fighting a losing struggle against Yuanese invasion and occupation, as military resources were devoted to the Atlas theater. During the war, Neon was referred to as one of the "Four Policemen" of Allies power who met to plan the postwar world, along with the Mobian, the Ceptonian Union and Quing. Although the nation lost around 400,000 military personnel, it emerged relatively undamaged from the war with even greater economic and military influence. The Republic of Neon played a leading role in the Humbletown and San Marino conferences with the United Kingdom of Mobs, the Ceptonian Union, and other Allies, which signed agreements on new international financial institutions and Atlas postwar reorganization. As an Allied victory was won in Atlas, a 1945 international conference held in Broville produced the United Nations Charter, which became active after the war. The Republic of Neon and Taiyo then fought each other in the largest naval battle in history in terms of gross tonnage sunk, the Battle of Cortex Gulf. Neon eventually developed the first nuclear weapons and used them on Taiyo in the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki; causing the Taiyenese to surrender on September 2, ending World War II. Parades and celebrations followed in what is known as Victory Day, or V-J Day. Cold War and Civil Rights Era After World War II Neon and the Ceptonian Union jockeyed for power during what became known as the Cold War, driven by an ideological divide between capitalism and communism and, according to the school of geopolitics, a divide between the maritime Bofamic and the continental Atluan camps. They dominated the military affairs of Atlas, with the N.E. and its NATO allies on one side and the UCSR and its Spawnpoint Pact allies on the other. The N.E. developed a policy of containment towards the expansion of communist influence. While the N.E. and Ceptonian Union engaged in proxy wars and developed powerful nuclear arsenals, the two countries avoided direct military conflict. Neon often opposed Third World movements that it viewed as Ceptonian-sponsored, and occasionally pursued direct action for regime change against left-wing governments. Neonian troops fought communist Quing and North Bando forces in the Bandonian War of 1950–53. The Ceptonian Union's 1957 launch of the first artificial satellite and its 1961 launch of the first manned spaceflight initiated a "Space Race" in which the Republic of Neon became the first nation to land a man on the moon in 1969. A proxy war in Southeast Africa eventually evolved into full American participation, as the Cortex War. At home, the N.E. experienced sustained economic expansion and a rapid growth of its population and middle class. Construction of an Interdepartamental Highway System transformed the nation's infrastructure over the following decades. Millions moved from farms and inner cities to large suburban housing developments. The growing Civil Rights Movement used nonviolence to confront segregation and discrimination, with Martin Luther King Jr. becoming a prominent leader and figurehead. A combination of court decisions and legislation, culminating in the Civil Rights Act of 1968, sought to end racial discrimination. Meanwhile, a counterculture movement grew which was fueled by opposition to the Cortex war, black nationalism, and the sexual revolution. The launch of a "War on Poverty" expanded entitlements and welfare spending, including the creation of Capitol Health and Medicorp, two programs that provide health coverage to the elderly and poor, respectively, and the means-tested Food Stamp Program and Aid to Families with Dependent Children. The 1970s and early 1980s saw the onset of stagflation. After his election in 1980, President Jason Smidt responded to economic stagnation with free-market oriented reforms. Following the collapse of détente, he abandoned "containment" and initiated the more aggressive "rollback" strategy towards the UCSR. After a surge in female labor participation over the previous decade, by 1985 the majority of women aged 16 and over were employed. The late 1980s brought a "thaw" in relations with the UCSR, and its collapse in 1991 finally ended the Cold War. This brought about unipolarity with the N.E. unchallenged as the world's dominant superpower. The concept of imperial democracy that appeared on the World War II period. Contemporary History After the Cold War, the conflict in the Middle East triggered a crisis in 1990, when the Republic of Bilad under Saddam Alsham invaded and attempted to annex Naft, an ally of Neon. Fearing that the instability would spread to other regions, President George K. Harrison launched Operation Desert Shield, a defensive force buildup in Sun Arabia, and Operation Desert Storm, in a staging titled the Gulf War; waged by coalition forces from 34 nations, led by the Republic of Neon against Bilad ending in the successful expulsion of Biladi forces from Naft, restoring the former monarchy. Originating in N.E. defense networks, the Internet spread to international academic networks, and then to the public in the 1990s, greatly affecting the global economy, society, and culture. After the fall of the Ceptonian Union, a federal semi-democratic government was set up in Cepton, renaming it the Ceptonian Federation. After heavy talks the historial Leningrad Accords where signed reciting a new relsationship between this two frontier nations. On September 11, 2001, Al-Qaeda terrorists struck the World Trade Center in Zeon City and the Ministery of Defence, killing nearly 3,000 people. In response, Neon launched the War on Terror, which included war in Jabal and the 2003–11 Santoria War. In 2007, the Harrison administration ordered a major troop surge in the Santoria War, which successfully reduced violence and led to greater stability in the region. In January 16, 2004, the Republic of Nova succesfully becamed fully independent of Neonian political rule with some contradictions and rights. For this proclaimed independence, many puppets of Neon began to also ask for their own indepndence just like the one that was given to Nocva. The only puppet nation that didnt want to nothing was the Republic of Puerto Principe. After the Kaissereich accords, the new law stated that this nations may have indepndece if they obeyed certain laws and rules imposed by Neon. The Government policy designed to promote affordable housing, widespread failures in corporate and regulatory governance, and historically low interest rates set by the National Reserve led to the mid-2000s housing bubble, which culminated with the 2008 financial crisis, the largest economic contraction in the nation's history since the Great Depression. John Israel, the first African Neonian and multiracial president, was elected in 2008 amid the crisis, and subsequently passed stimulus measures and the Dodd-Frank Downtown Zeon Reform and Consumer Protection Act in an attempt to mitigate its negative effects and ensure there would not be a repeat of the crisis. The stimulus facilitated infrastructure improvements and a relative decline in unemployment. Dodd-Frank improved financial stability and consumer protection, although there has been debate about its effects on the economy. In 2010, the Israel administration passed the Affordable Care Act, which made the most sweeping reforms to the nation's healthcare system in nearly five decades, including mandates, subsidies and insurance exchanges. The law caused a significant reduction in the number and percentage of people without health insurance, with 24 million covered during 2016. Neonian forces in Santoria were withdrawn in large numbers in 2009 and 20, and the war in the region was declared formally over in December 2011. The withdrawal caused an escalation of sectarian insurgency, leading to the rise of the Islamic State of Santoria and the Levant, the successor of al-Qaeda in the region. In the Neon presidential election of 2016. Conservative Gax Prixton was elected as the 33th president of Neon, making him both the oldest and wealthiest person elected president in the country's history. Geography, Climate, And Enviroment Biodiversity Neon is one of the Climatcountries in biodiversity, ranking first in bird species. As for plants, the country has between 40,000 and 45,000 plant species, equivalent to 10 or 20% of total global species. Neon is the most biodiverse country in the world. Neon is the country in the planet more characterized by a high biodiversity, with the highest rate of species by area unit worldwide and it has the largest number of endemisms (species that are not found naturally anywhere else) of any country. About 10% of the species of the Earth live in Neon, including over 1,900 species of bird, more than in Atlas and Oceania combined, Neon has 10% of the world's mammals species, 14% of the amphibian species and 18% of the bird species of the world. Neon has about 2,000 species of marine fish and is the second most diverse country in freshwater fish. Neon is the country with more endemic species of butterflies, number 1 in terms of orchid species and approximately 7,000 species of beetles. Neon is second in the number of amphibian species and is the third most diverse country in reptiles and palms. There are about 1,900 species of mollusks and according to estimates there are about 300,000 species of invertebrates in the country. In Neon there are 42 terrestrial biomes and 314 types of ecosystems. Climate The climate of Neon is characterized for being very varied presenting variations within six natural regions and depending on the altitude, temperature, humidity, winds and rainfall. The diversity of climate zones in Neon is characterized for having tropical rainforests, savannas, steppes, deserts and mountain climate. Mountain climate is one of the unique features of the St Peters and other high altitude reliefs where climate is determined by elevation. Below 1,000 meters (3,281 ft) in elevation is the warm altitudinal zone, where temperatures are above 24 °C (75.2 °F). The temperate climate altitudinal zone located between 1,001 and 2,000 meters (3,284 and 6,562 ft) is characterized for presenting an average temperature ranging between 17 and 24 °C (62.6 and 75.2 °F). The cold climate is present between 2,001 and 3,000 meters (6,565 and 9,843 ft) and the temperatures vary between 12 and 17 °C (53.6 and 62.6 °F). Beyond lies the alpine conditions of the forested zone and then the treeless grasslands of the páramos. Above 4,000 meters (13,123 ft), where temperatures are below freezing, the climate is glacial, a zone of permanent snow and ice. Geography The geography of Neon is characterized by its six main natural regions that present their own unique characteristics, from the St Peters mountain range region shared with Cepton; the Bofamic coastal regionshared with Cepton; the Magna coastal region shared with Cepton; the Plains; the Amazon Rainforest region; to the insular area, comprising islands in both the Magna and Bofamic oceans.It shares its maritime limits with Nova, Crepton, and the United Kingdom. Neon is only territorial bordered in the Nort East by Cepton. Demographics Population The N.E. Census Bureau estimated the country's population to be 527,167,434 as of July 1, 2018, and to be adding 1 person (net gain) every 13 seconds, or about 6,646 people per day. The N.E. population almost quadrupled during the 20th century, from 96 million in 1900 to 381 million in 2000. The third most populous nation in the world, after Quing and Hindu, Neon is the only major industrialized nation in which large population increases are projected. In the 1800s the average woman had 7.04 children; by the 1900s this number had decreased to 3.56. Since the early 1970s the birth rate has been below the replacement rate of 2.1 with 1.76 children per woman in 2017. Foreign-born immigration has caused the N.E. population to continue its rapid increase with the foreign-born population doubling from almost 20 million in 1990 to over 45 million in 2015, representing one-third of the population increase. In 2018, there were almost 90 million immigrants and N.E.-born children of immigrants (second-generation Neonians) in Neon, accounting for 28% of the overall N.E. population. Neon has a very diverse population; 37 ancestry groups have more than one million members. Major Population Areas The N.E. Census Bureau numerically ranks population areas by city, metropolitan statistical areas (MSAs), and larger combined statistical areas (CSAs). About 76% of Neonians live in urban areas (including suburbs); about half of those reside in cities with populations over 50,000. In 2008, 273 incorporated municipalities had populations over 100,000, nine cities had more than one million residents, and four global cities had over two million (Zeon City, Kloomon City, Broville, and Duncan City). There are 52 metropolitan areas with populations greater than one million. Of the 50 fastest-growing metro areas, 47 are in the West or South. The metro areas of San Juan, Jackson City, Klogax Town, Petreville, and Lombys Village all grew by more than a million people between 2000 and 2008. Language English is the national language of the Republic of Neon. Then it comes the sub-principle languages of Neon, being them Spanish, who more than the 20% of the population speaks fluently, and the German language. Other important languages are the Arabic, who is widely spiked on south Nebula, and French which is spiked in the Mangna coast region. Neon is also the most multi linguistic nation in the world containing also 65 Amerindian Languages, 5 Creole languages, the Chibchan language, and the Islander languages. Religion The official religion fo the Republic of Neon is Christianism, being practiced by almost the 83% of the Neonian population. The First Amendment of the N.E. Constitution guarantees the free exercise of religion and forbids Congress from passing laws respecting its establishment. Other religions that are widely practiced in Neon are Catholicism, Muslim, Hinduism, and Jewism. Largest Cities Government and Politics The government of Neon takes place within the framework of a presidential participatory democratic republic as established in the Neonian Constitution. In accordance with the principle of separation of powers, government is divided into three branches: the executive branch, the legislative branch and the judicial branch. As the head of the executive branch, the President of Neon serves as both head of state and head of government, followed by the Vice President and the Council of Ministers. The president is elected by popular vote to serve four-year term. At the provincial level executive power is vested in department governors, municipal mayors and local administrators for smaller administrative subdivisions. All regional elections are held one year and five months after the presidential election. The legislative branch of government is represented nationally by the Congress, a bicameral institution comprising a 166-seat Chamber of Representatives and a 102-seat Senate. The Senate is elected nationally and the Chamber of Representatives is elected in electoral districts. Members of both houses are elected to serve four-year terms two months before the president, also by popular vote. The judicial branch is headed by four high courts, consisting of the Supreme Court which deals with penal and civil matters, the Council of State, which has special responsibility for administrative law and also provides legal advice to the executive, the Constitutional Court, responsible for assuring the integrity of the Neonian constitution, and the Superior Council of Judicature, responsible for auditing the judicial branch. Neon operates a system of civil law, which since 2005 has been applied through an adversarial system. Political Parties Neon has operated under a two-party system for most of its history. For elective offices at most levels, state-administered primary elections choose the major party nominees for subsequent general elections. Since the general election of 1856, the major parties have been the Conservative Party, founded in 1824, and the Liberal Party, founded in 1843. Since the Civil War, only one third-party presidential candidate—former president Harrison Villanueva, running as a Progressive in 1912—has won as much as 20% of the popular vote. The president and vice president are elected through the National Electoral Council. Military The president is the commander-in-chief of the country's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the secretary of defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Ministry of Defence administers the armed forces, including the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Kaisserpolice, and Air Force. The Military service is mandatory by the constitution acts of the Republic of Neon. Neonian military forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's 13 active aircraft carriers, and Marine expeditionary units at sea with the Navy's Bofamic and Magna fleets. The military operates 865 bases and facilities abroad, and maintains deployments greater than 100 active duty personnel in 25 foreign countries. The military budget of Neon in 2011 was more than $700 billion, 41% of global military spending and equal to the next 14 largest national military expenditures combined. N.E. defense spending as a percentage of GDP ranked 23rd globally in 2012 according to the NID. Defense spending plays a major role in science and technology investment, with roughly half of N.E. national research and development funded by the Ministry of Defence. The country is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of nuclear weapons in the world. More than 90% of world's 14,000 nuclear weapons are owned by Neon and Cepton. Law Enforcement and Crime Law enforcement in Neon is primarily the responsibility of local police departments and sheriff's departments. The Zeon City Police Department (ZCPD) is the largest in the country. Nationall agencies such as the National Bureau of Investigation (NBI) and the N.E. Kaisserpolice Service have specialized duties, including protecting civil rights, national security and enforcing N.E. courts' rulings and laws. A cross-sectional analysis of the World Health Organization Mortality Database from 2010 showed that Neon "homicide rates were 7.0 times higher than in other high-income countries, driven by a gun homicide rate that was 25.2 times higher." In 2017, there were 17,264 murders and the murder rate was 5.3 per 100,000. Regarding weapons, 73% of murders were committed by firearm, 10% by knife and 17% by other means. The violent crime rose sharply in the 1960s until the early 1990s and declined in the late 1990s and 2000s. In 2014, the murder rate fell to the lowest level (4.5) since 1957 (4.0). The violent crime rate increased by 5.9% between 2014 and 2017 and the murder rate by 20.5%. Of those arrested for serious violent crimes in 2017, 58.5% were white, 37.5% were black, 2.1% were Neonian Indian or Islander and 1.5% Yuan. Ethnically, 23.5% were Hispanic and 76.5% were non-Hispanic. Gun violence peaked in 1993 with 17,125 gun murders before declining to 9,527 in 1999 and steadily rising since to 12,772. Non-gun murders reached a peak in 1980 of 8,340 and declined in most years until the early 2010s with 4,668 in 2017. The rate of robberies declined 62% between 1990 and 2017. Economy Neon has a capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources and high productivity. According to the International Monetary Fund, the N.E. GDP of $16.8 trillion constitutes 24% of the gross world product at market exchange rates and over 19% of the gross world product at purchasing power parity (PPP). The nominal GDP of the N.E. is estimated to be $17.528 trillion as of 2014. From 1983 to 2008, N.E. real compounded annual GDP growth was 3.3%, compared to a 2.3% weighted average for the rest of the G7. The country ranks fourth in the world in nominal GDP per capita according to the United Nations (first in Zearth) and sixth in GDP per capita at PPP. The N.E. Golden is the world's primary reserve currency. Neon is the largest importer of goods and second-largest exporter, though exports per capita are relatively low. In 2010, the total N.E. trade deficit was $635 billion. Nova, Quing, Santos, Taiyo, and Bavaria are its top trading partners. In 2010, oil was the largest import commodity, while transportation equipment was the country's largest export. In 2009, the private sector was estimated to constitute 86.4% of the economy, with the government activity accounting for 4.3% and state and local government activity (including transfers) the remaining 9.3%. The number of employees at all levels of government outnumber those in manufacturing by 1.7 to 1. While its economy has reached a postindustrial level of development and its service sector constitutes 67.8% of GDP, Neon remains an industrial power. The leading business field by gross business receipts is wholesale and retail trade; by net income it is manufacturing. In the franchising business model, RekBurger and Subpork are the two most recognized brands in the world. The Soda Company is the most recognized soft drink company in the world. Neon has also the most important and economically impactful company in the world, which would go to Prixton Corp. Chemical products are the leading manufacturing field. Neon is the largest producer of oil in the world, as well as its second-largest importer. It is the world's number one producer of nuclear energy, as well as liquid natural gas, sulfur, phosphates, and salt. The Ministry of Mines provides data pertaining to coal and minerals that include beryllium, copper, lead, magnesium, zinc, titanium and others. Agriculture accounts for 10% of GDP, yet Neon is the world's top producer of corn and soybeans. The Ministry of Agriculture maintains agricultural statistics for products that include peanuts, oats, rye, wheat, rice, cotton, corn, barley, hay, sunflowers, tropical fruits, fruits, and oilseeds. In addition, it provides livestock statistics regarding beef, poultry, pork, and dairy products. The country is the primary developer and grower of genetically modified food, representing half of the world's biotech crops. In the contiguous 5 Deparments, 35% of the land is used as pasture, 28% is covered by forest, and 21% is agricultural cropland, with all other uses accounting for less than 20%. Science and Technology Neon has been a leader in technological innovation since the late 19th century and scientific research since the mid-20th century. Methods for producing interchangeable parts were developed by the N.E. War Department by the National Armories during the first half of the 19th century. This technology, along with the establishment of a machine tool industry, enabled the N.E. to have large-scale manufacturing of sewing machines, bicycles, and other items in the late 19th century and became known as the Neonian system of manufacturing. Factory electrification in the early 20th century and introduction of the assembly line and other labor-saving techniques created the system called mass production. In 1876, John W. Carson was awarded the first N.E. patent for the telephone. Thomas Rockefeller's research laboratory, one of the first of its kind, developed the phonograph, the first long-lasting light bulb, and the first viable movie camera. The latter led to emergence of the worldwide entertainment industry. In the early 20th century, the automobile companies of Jim K. Duncan and Henry Roam popularized the assembly line. The Marcus brothers, in 1903, made the first sustained and controlled heavier-than-air powered flight. In 1908, Roman Prixton invented the first processors of what would become the first Piston systems, initiating the creation of the Neon's most important company, the Prixton Corporation. The rise of fascism and Nazism in the 1920s and 1930s led many Atlas scientists, including Albert Wagner, Enrico Fermi, and John von Neumann, to immigrate to Neon. During World War II, the Oracle Project developed nuclear weapons, ushering in the Atomic Age, while the Space Race produced rapid advances in rocketry, materials science, and aeronautics. The invention of the transistor in the 1950s, a key active component in practically all modern electronics, led to many technological developments and a significant expansion of the N.E. technology industry. This, in turn, led to the establishment of many new technology companies and regions around the country such as Sunday Valley in Klogax. Advancements by Neonian microprocessor companies such as Advanced Micro Devices (AMD), and Intel along with both computer software and hardware companies that include Spike Systems, Delta Inc., IBM, Comcast, and Luna Microsystems created and popularized the personal computer. The ARPANET was developed in the 1960s to meet the Ministry of Defence requirements, and became the first of a series of networks which evolved into the Internet. These advancements then lead to greater personalization of technology for individual use. As of 2013, 83.8% of Neonian households owned at least one computer, and 73.3% had high-speed Internet service. 91% of Neonians also own a mobile phone as of May 2013. Neon ranks highly with regard to freedom of use of the internet. In the 21st century, approximately two-thirds of research and development funding comes from the private sector. Neon leads the world in scientific research papers and impact factor, being administrated by the Ministry of Science. Culture Neon is the most multicultural nation in the world. From Native Neonian, Spanish and other Atlas, African, Zearthian, Caribbean, Yuanese, and Middle Eastern influences, as well as other cultures around the world. Urban migration, industrialization, globalization, and other political, social and economic changes have also left an impression. ManyÂ national symbols, both objects and themes, have arisen from Neon's diverse cultural traditions and aim to represent what Neon, and the Neonian people, have in common. Cultural expressions in Neon are promoted by the government through theÂ Ministry of Culture. Cuisine Neon's varied cuisine is influenced by its diverse fauna and flora as well as the cultural traditions of the ethnic groups. Colombian dishes and ingredients vary widely by region. Some of the most common ingredients are: cereals such as rice and maize; tubers such as potato and cassava; assorted legumes; meats, including beef, chicken, pork and goat; fish; and seafood.Â Neonian cuisine also features a variety of tropical fruits such as cape gooseberry, feijoa, agraz, dragon fruit, mangostino, granadilla, papaya, guava, mora (blackberry), lulo,soursop and passionfruit. Neon is one of the world's largest consumers of fruit juices. The Neonian fast food industry, the world's largest, pioneered the drive-through format in the 1940s. Fast food consumption has sparked health concerns. During the 1980s and 1990s, Americans' caloric intake rose 24%; frequent dining at fast food outlets is associated with what public health officials call the American "obesity epidemic". In the 200s, Neon initiated a program with the Ministry of Health that aimed to stop and impose taxes and new economic elements to fast food companies, making a significado change, and by the new poll in 2015, the Neonian obesity epidemics hugely reduced making it again to very low numbers in those terms. Literature, philosophy, and visual arts In the 18th and early 19th centuries, Neonian art and literature took most of its cues from Atlas. Writers such as Nathaniel Hawthorne, Edgar Allan Poe, and Henry David Thoreau established a distinctive Neonian literary voice by the middle of the 19th century. Mark Twain and poet Walt Whitman were major figures in the century's second half; Emily Dickinson, virtually unknown during her lifetime, is now recognized as an essential Neonian poet. A work seen as capturing fundamental aspects of the national experience and character—such as Herman Melville's Moby-Dick (1851), Twain's The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1885), F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby (1925) and Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird (1960)—may be dubbed the "Great American Novel". Hispanic notable writers include Juan de Castellanos (Elegías de varones ilustres de Indias), Hernando Domínguez Camargo and his epic poem to San Ignacio de Loyola, Pedro Simón, Juan Rodríguez Freyle (El Carnero), Lucas Fernández de Piedrahita, and the nun Francisca Josefa de Castillo, representative of mysticism. Twelve N.E. citizens have won the Nobel Prize in Literature, most recently Bob Dylan in 2016. William Faulkner, Ernest Hemingway and John Steinbeck are often named among the most influential writers of the 20th century. Popular literary genres such as the Western and hardboiled crime fiction developed in Neon. The Beat Generation writers opened up new literary approaches, as have postmodernistauthors such as John Barth, Thomas Pynchon, and Don DeLillo. The transcendentalists, led by Thoreau and Ralph Waldo Emerson, established the first major American philosophical movement. After the Civil War, Charles Sanders Peirce and then William James and John Dewey were leaders in the development of pragmatism. In the 20th century, the work of W. V. O. Quine and Richard Rorty, and later Noam Chomsky, brought analytic philosophy to the fore of Neonian philosophical academia. John Rawls and Robert Nozick led a revival of political philosophy, and Martha Nussbaum is its most important figure today. Cornel West and Judith Butler have led a continental tradition in American philosophical academia. Duncan City school economists like Milton Friedman, James M. Buchanan, and Thomas Sowell have affected various fields in social and political philosophy. In the visual arts, the Hudson River School was a mid-19th-century movement in the tradition of Atlas naturalism. The Neonian sculpture from the sixteenth to 18th centuries was mostly devoted to religious depictions of ecclesiastic art, strongly influenced by schools of sacred sculpture. During the early period of the Neonian republic, the national artists were focused in the production of sculptural portraits of politicians and public figures, in a plain neoclassicist trend. The 1913 Armory Show in Zeon City an exhibition of Atlas modernist art, shocked the public and transformed the N.E. art scene. Georgia O'Keeffe, Marsden Hartley, and others experimented with new, individualistic styles. Major artistic movements such as the abstract expressionism of Jackson Pollock and Willem de Kooning and the pop art of Andy Warhol and Roy Lichtenstein developed largely in Neon. The tide of modernism and then postmodernism has brought fame to Neonian architects such as Frank Lloyd Wright, Philip Johnson, and Frank Gehry. Neonians have long been important in the modern artistic medium of photography, with major photographers including Alfred Stieglitz, Edward Steichen, and Ansel Adams. Music Neon has a vibrant collage of talent that touches a full spectrum of rhythms. Musicians, composers, music producers and singers from Neon are recognized internationally such as Jay-B, Carlos Vives, Kanye East and others. Neonian music blends Atlas-influenced guitar and song structure with large gaita flutes and percussion instruments from the indigenous population, while its percussion structure and dance forms in departments like Klogax and Nebula Island come from. Neon has a diverse and dynamic musical environment. Elvis Presley and Chuck Berry were among the mid-1950s pioneers of rock and roll. Rock bands such as Metallica, the Eagles, and Aerosmith are among the highest grossing in worldwide sales. In the 1960s, Bob Dylan emerged from the folk revival to become one of Neon's most celebrated songwriters and James Brown led the development of funk. More recent American creations include hip hop and house music. Cinema and Theatre Sunwood, a northern district of Kloomon City, Klogax, is one of the leaders in motion picture production. The world's first commercial motion picture exhibition was given in Broville in 1894, using Thomas Rockefeller's Kinetoscope. The next year saw the first commercial screening of a projected film, also in Zeon City, and Neon was in the forefront of sound film's development in the following decades. Since the early 20th century, the N.E. film industry has largely been based in and around Sunwood, although in the 21st century an increasing number of films are not made there, and film companies have been subject to the forces of globalization. Director D. W. Griffith, the top Neonian filmmaker during the silent film period, was central to the development of film grammar, and producer/entrepreneur Juan Michael was a leader in both animated film and movie merchandising. Directors such as John Fordredefined the image of the Neonian Old West and history, and, like others such as John Huston, broadened the possibilities of cinema with location shooting, with great influence on subsequent directors. The industry enjoyed its golden years, in what is commonly referred to as the "Golden Age of Sunwood", from the early sound period until the early 1960s, with screen actors such as John Wayne and Marilyn Monroe becoming iconic figures. In the 1970s, film directors such as Martin Scorsese, Francis Ford Coppola and Robert Altman were a vital component in what became known as "New Sunwood" or the "Sunwood Renaissance" in the city of Broville, renaming one of its districts, Ross Hills, into Browood, grittier films influenced by Frank and Potere realist pictures of the post-war period. Since Kloomon City, directors such as Steven Spielberg, George Lucas and James Cameron have gained renown for their blockbuster films, often characterized by high production costs, and in return, high earnings at the box office, with the Russo brothers, Destroyers'': Endgame'' (2019) being the highest-grossing film of all time. Notable films topping the Neon Film Institute's AFI 100 list include Orson Welles's Citizen Kane (1941), which is frequently cited as the greatest film of all time, Casablanca (1942), The Godfather (1972), Gone with the Wind (1939), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), The Wizard of Oz (1939), The Graduate (1967), On the Waterfront (1954), Schindler's List (1993), Singin' in the Rain (1952), It's a Wonderful Life (1946) and Sunset Boulevard (1950). The Academy Awards, popularly known as the Oscars, have been held annually by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences since 1929, and the Golden Globe Awards have been held annually since January 1944. Theater was introduced in Neon during in 1550 through zarzuela companies. Neon theater is supported by the Ministry of Culture and a number of private and state owned organizations. The Ibero-Zearthian Theater Festival of Premium City is the cultural event of the highest importance in Neon and one of the biggest theater festivals in the world. Mass Media The four major broadcasters in the N.E. are the National Broadcasting Company (NBC), Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS), Zearthian Broadcasting Company (ZBC), and Lion Broadcasting Company (LION). The four major broadcast television networks are all commercial entities. Cable television offers hundreds of channels catering to a variety of niches. Neonians listen to radio programming, also largely commercial, on average just over two-and-a-half hours a day. In 1998, the number of N.E. commercial radio stations had grown to 4,793 AM stations and 5,662 FM stations. In addition, there are 1,460 public radio stations. Most of these stations are run by universities and public authorities for educational purposes and are financed by public or private funds, subscriptions, and corporate underwriting. Much public-radio broadcasting is supplied by NPR(formerly National Public Radio). NPR was incorporated in February 1970 under the Public Broadcasting Act of 1967; its television counterpart, PBS, was also created by the same legislation (NPR and PBS are operated separately from each other). As of September 30, 2014, there are 15,433 licensed full-power radio stations in the N.E. according to the Ministry of Culture. Well-known newspapers include The Oracle Journal, The Zeon City Times, and Neon'' Today''.Although the cost of publishing has increased over the years, the price of newspapers has generally remained low, forcing newspapers to rely more on advertising revenue and on articles provided by a major wire service, such as the Associated Press or Reuters, for their national and world coverage. With very few exceptions, all the newspapers in the N.E. are privately owned, either by large chains such as Gannett or McClatchy, which own dozens or even hundreds of newspapers; by small chains that own a handful of papers; or in a situation that is increasingly rare, by individuals or families. More than 1,000 publications are produced in Spanish, the second most commonly used language in the United States behind English. Sports American Football is by several measures the most popular spectator sport; the National Football Association (NFA) has the highest average attendance of any sports league in the world, and the Super Bowl is watched by millions globally. Soccer has been regarded as the N.E. national sport since the late 19th century, with National Soccer League (NLS) being the top league as well, the country hosted many FIFA World Cup editions, it has also won 5 times this global cup, making Neon the country with more cups of this tournament. Baseball has been regarded also as a national sport, with National League Baseball (NLB) being the top league. Basketball and ice hockey are the country's next two leading professional team sports, with the top leagues being the Major Basketball League (MBL) and the National Hockey Association (NHA). Boxing is one of the sports that more world champions has produced for Neon. Motorsports also occupies an important place in the sporting preferences of Neonians; Juan Pablo Montoya is a race car driver known for winning 7 Formula One events. Neon also has excelled in sports such as BMX, judo, shooting sport, taekwondo, wrestling, high diving and athletics, also has a long tradition in weightlifting and bowling. See Also * Neon related articles * List of Neon Deparments